Raining Cats and Lovers
by Bailieboro
Summary: A cave, a servant, a prince...continuing the Rejected By royalty series
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 : CAUGHT IN THE RAIN **

The heavens opened up. They sheltered under a large oak tree but soon the leaves were unable to hold all the raindrops and the hunters were getting wet.

In the distance, they saw a rock face, maybe there were caves in which to shelter. They moved from tree to tree but upon arrival found very few crevasses large enough to keep them dry.

Gawaine called from their left, "I found something!" They both turned in his direction, Merlin laden down with bedrolls and Arthur carrying a saddle bag. They were disappointed to find that the something was a large overhang. It was wide enough but not that deep or high. It would however, shelter them as the ground inside was dry.

They crawled in Arthur first then Gawaine and finally Merlin, who tried to hand the bedrolls back to Arthur unsuccessfully as he bumped his head even when he was kneeling. It was definitely not a spacious abode but it was dry even though it smelled of foxes. To pass the time, they ate what they had with them, no sense trying to build a fire.

The storm had no intention of abating, it was now late and they realised that they were captives at the mercy of Mother Nature and decided to stay put for the night. Arthur handed out the bedrolls and settled himself furthest from the opening wedged comfortably against a dirt bank.

Gawaine with much complaining and difficulty settled at an appropriate distance from the Prince. Merlin last man in, scrunched, himself in the little dry area next to Gawaine. His back was very close to the opening and he wasn't a happy camper!

No one fell deeply asleep, Arthur being kept awake by Merlin complaining of the cold, shivering and he swore, he could actually hear his teeth chattering. They were all cold but Merlin was obviously not going to suffer in silence. Finally in desperation, Arthur told Merlin, he could crawl between him and Gawaine but not so close that he was sharing his bedroll with him!

No sooner said, than done. Gawaine complained as Merlin with little thought, clambered over him dragging a damp bedroll. With much pushing and shoving he slid into the space, lying on his side. 'Oh well,' thought Gawaine, 'I'll be chilly on one side but warm on the other.'

Merlin decided now that he was snugly installed between his two friends, he wanted to talk. That didn't fly with Arthur, who said, "I said that you could sleep next to me, not bother me. Merlin, shut up 'n' go to sleep."

Merlin snuggled in, not the least offended, though he did think that it would be justice if a drip of water started to fall on Arthur's face.

Arthur heard the birds awaking. They sang for a short time to announce false dawn, that light which appears, prior to daylight.

He was conscious of Merlin's breathing beside him and realised that the weight he felt across his chest was an arm. Not his, as he could feel his. He smiled, whether that arm was protective or possessive, he didn't know and he had not intention of waking its owner to find out.

It was all quiet again, he slowly closed his eyes.

When he next awoke, sunlight was creeping into the overhang. He was warm and realized that Merlin was so close to him they were practically sharing his bed roll. He didn't wake him. He watched him. Merlin was on his side, facing Arthur, his hair over his eyes, one handed curled under his chin and the other still over Arthur.

Arthur looked at him smiling, he really was cute when he was asleep. No trouble, quiet and peaceful. Beyond him, he could see Gawaine.

As Merlin breathed out, his breath ruffled the hair on his forehead. Arthur so wanted to blow in his face but that might have awakened him and he would have become Merlin, his servant. He must have been dreaming as his eyelids quivered frequently. Every so often, he pursed his lips like a baby. Arthur had never studied any one asleep before. That would have been strange, yet watching Merlin, was nice, if anything in a warm comforting way.

Arthur realised that Merlin's sleeping position in these cramped quarters was the best, as he had two bodies to keep him warm and cosy. He was in no hurry to get up so he lay there, dreaming of the man beside him. Remembering all the times when he had been instrumental in saving his life; his undying faithfulness to him and his joy in just being alive. Wishing that he had known him when he was younger, he imagined all the hi-jinks they could have had growing up.

He decided more people should have the chance to have such a good friend...

Not leaving well enough alone, he gently blew at Merlin's hair. The reaction was comical, he scrunched up his nose and rubbed a hand across his face. He relaxed again, sighing. Still, fast asleep, so Arthur slowly reached out and tousled his hair, Merlin put his hand to his head catching Arthur's hand. Arthur froze. Merlin kept hold of his hand and pulled it under his chin. No wonder he had such difficulties getting up in the mornings.

Arthur realised that if Merlin woke up with one arm over him and his hand clasping his, there would be embarrassment on both sides. Merlin was a very private person. That privacy enabled them to live in each other's space comfortably. He was so lucky to have Merlin in his life.

He heard Gawaine moving and thought he really should get up. He carefully slid Merlin's arm back to his own bedroll and regretfully slipped his hand out of his grasp, letting it linger a few moments on Merlin's cheek. "Thank you for being you, Merlin," he whispered, before turning to Gawaine and calling, "Sleep well?"

Gawaine answered, "Great, but not as well as my sleeping companion. My back was chilly, so next time, I'm going to complain more so that I get to stay in the middle. Thank goodness he didn't thrash around though, because he was so tightly cuddled to you, you would have been up half the night."

Arthur blushed and thought, 'I was!"

He then crawled over Merlin without waking him.

Both he and Gawaine were up and Merlin was still sleeping. Gawiane was outside rolling up two of the bedrolls and Arthur went back into the little space, crawling to Merlin. He was beginning to realise that this man had a strange affect on him. He softly ran his hand over his head and down to his neck. "Wake up Sleeping Beauty!" he whispered in his ear and then gave him a good natured poke.

Merlin's eyes slowly opened wide, he stretched contentedly, giving Arthur a big smile. He laughed telling him that he'd slept so well, feeling safe and warm and he'd even had a lovely dream.

"You know, Arthur, we should do this again. It was really nice. I hadn't realised how nice it could be sleeping in a cave.

Arthur, swallowed, hoping that he wasn't blushing and said, "Me neither, Merlin!"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 : UNREQUITED LOVE **

Every now and then in the following weeks, Arthur would catch glimpses of his cave-Merlin; utter and complete relaxation when he was with him and complete trust in any decision Arthur made. He had no reason to realise that Arthur was watching him closely and if perchance their eyes should meet, he would happily flash Arthur a genuine smile.

'You don't realise what you are doing to me,' thought the Prince. He had decided that he would let nature take its course. Whether Merlin was as interested in him as he was in Merlin, he had yet to find out.

He knew many relationships had trust and friendship as their basis but he knew he wanted more. His favourite pastime became unobtrusively watching his servant. It made him warm and on some occasions flustered. Merlin treated everyone the same; he was open-hearted and saw the best in people. He also didn't realise how attractive he was; not being conscious of the many adoring glances from knights and servants but Arthur was.

Merlin, had come into the chamber from the stables, he was tousled and smiling. He went into the antechamber and came back in a clean blouse and neckerchief. His face and hands washed and his hair out of his eyes. He caught Arthur watching him and grinned.

"Going out tonight, Merlin?" He asked, feeling guilty teasing him and worried that his answer might be in the affirmative.

Merlin blushed, the only person he would really like to go out with, was unavailable to him. He continued by saying that he was just sweaty and dirty from the stables.

Knowing he had Arthur's attention, he was back to the same discussion, "When are we going back to the cave? He mentioned it at least once every two days and sometimes he even managed to mention it twice in a day. It was really nice, maybe we could ask Gawaine to go with us."

It killed Arthur to see him being so familiar with Gawaine whom Arthur in his mind saw as possible competition.

"Merlin, you don't have to ask my permission to go to a cave. There are loads around here. One day, when I'm busy, you can take the afternoon off and play in the cave to your heart's content."

He felt mean saying this but he couldn't resist. He also wanted to hear Merlin's reply.

"Well Arthur, I don't intend to go alone! I want us to go and stay over." Then he added wistfully, "It might even rain."

"Merlin, if it looks like a storm is coming, I would prefer to stay dry here, than going across the kingdom trying to find a cave in which to spend a damp night, even with you. No way!"

'Liar!' He thought as his heart constricted. He saw Merlin's face fall. He felt mean, as Arthur would have liked nothing better than to take him back there, but he was worried that it might get out of hand and his position as the Prince might put Merlin in the difficult position where he could feel that he had to reciprocate to anything Arthur initiated.

He had realised over the past few months that he loved him but the depth of Merlin's affection if it even existed, was unknown. He knew that Merlin liked him but could that liking, possibly be masking a deeper emotion.

Well, until Merlin declared himself, he could wait. Arthur would just enjoy their usual routine and dream on!

Finally after persistent badgering, Arthur decided that maybe a couple of nights away from the castle were warranted. He knew that Merlin's birthday was in October, so he planned to take a few days off, to settle this passion of Merlin's for camping in a cave and also extend it to a side trip to Ealdor so that he could spend his actual birthday with Hunith.

Arthur dropped in to see Gaius, and told of his proposed birthday treat for Merlin and asked, "What do you think?"

Gaius laughed as he too, was sick and tired of the cave scenario. "You've created a monster, a lovable one but a cave monster, all the same!"

Arthur only hoped that he could control himself and Merlin wouldn't consider _him_ a monster by the end of this trip. "Gaius, could you send word to Hunith that we will arrive in Ealdor, the afternoon before Merlin's birthday?"

"No trouble, I'll send it, the first chance I get...and Arthur thank you for treating Merlin so well, he really likes you and is just happy being with you."

He just nodded, but in his mind, Arthur heard his own voice, saying, '...and I with him, Gaius!'

Arthur was so looking forward to seeing Merlin's face when he told him of the plan. He waited until all his chores had been done and he was hanging around before helping him dress for supper.

Standing near the window, he casually said, "Merlin, are you planning to do anything at the end of September?" He gave Arthur a quizzical look, scrunching up his face. Arthur continued, "I thought it would be nice to spend your birthday with your mother?"

Merlin's face was a picture of delight. "...and I though we might find some nice caves to stay in on the way there." Arthur continued.

Merlin's head came up, he was out of his chair and hurled himself at Arthur. He wrapped his arms around him hugging him. Arthur put his hand on the back of his head, as he had seen Gaius do and held him gently. He turned his head in towards Merlin and he could smell horses and soap. Arthur could have stayed like that for hours but he knew he had to let go.

"Come on Merlin," he said disentangling himself, "It's only a couple of nights in a cave. I haven't given you the key to the Crown Jewels." He once more, put his arm around Merlin's shoulders and then pulled way.

Merlin was almost speechless. "You're not joking are you Arthur? I'm going to see my mother on my birthday and, we're going to find caves to stay in on the way down?"

Arthur nodded, he didn't trust himself to speak as he hadn't got over holding Merlin. He loved him. Please God, let Merlin feel the same way...


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 : A CAVE OF CHOICE **

The day finally arrived for Arthur and Merlin to leave for Ealdor. For the last week, Merlin had been packing and double checking all the supplies. His persistence had made Arthur laugh.

The day was clear but clouds were on the horizon. Merlin secretly hoped that there would be a storm and Arthur was praying for lovely autumn weather.

They rode until mid-afternoon and then broke for lunch. The castle kitchen had arranged all provisions for the trip. Merlin spent his whole time chatting about caves and how he wanted to find a perfect one. Arthur already knew where the caves were and had decided that he would let Merlin have the final choice on which one.

As they were finishing off the meal, Merlin out of the blue said, "Arthur, what would happen if you didn't need me anymore?"

Arthur looked up and realised that he was serious. "Why wouldn't I need you? You are my manservant, aren't you? Don't you like working with me?"

"Yes, but what would happen if one day, we no longer trusted each other?"

What was he trying to say? Arthur looked at his worried friend. What was it with all these ideas?

"Merlin, what's wrong?" He moved over to him but didn't get too close. "I like you, I wouldn't want anybody else with me the whole time. I think of you as a friend. I trust you with my life. You must know that... and I'd never mistreat you. Well, not seriously!" Arthur smiled trying to lighten the tension in the air.

The worried look disappeared but Merlin never did tell him what the conversation had been about.

They rode for another couple of hours and large raindrops were beginning to fall. Arthur looked over and Merlin's face was turned up to the sky and he was smiling. Arthur laughed to himself, 'Why was he so taken with this man?'

Merlin grinned at him and mouthed, "Rain!" Pointing up to the sky and the dark clouds as an excited kid might...Arthur laughingly shook his head at him. That was another thing, he appreciated his sense of humour.

He thought, 'Well, Merlin, you got your wish. Let's see if I get mine. Just a hint, please, one way or the other.'

Suddenly, there was a flash of lightening and a peel of thunder. Arthur took off at a canter, yelling at Merlin to follow. True to his word, he led them to the caves. The rain seemed to lighten and Arthur told Merlin to chose one quickly; something big enough to get the horses out of the rain.

Merlin ran to each cave mouth and went in. Arthur was left standing in the rain. He couldn't believe that he was waiting for a servant to make up his mind. He must be crazy. He was beginning to get cross.

"For God's sake, Merlin choose one stupid cave. I'm cold and wet. Get on with it."

A voice called out to him, "Arthur, you said it was my choice. Stop being so bossy!

"Watch it, Merlin!"

This was planned as a great trip but he was already regretting it. "Merlin, we'll end up in two different caves if you don't decide soon." He thought to himself, 'It wasn't supposed to be like this. I'll kill him, before we even get to Ealdor.'

Then a voice called from one cave, "This one, Arthur. Come quickly, see what I found."

Arthur trudged to the cave, leading two horses. Merlin would have his hands full, drying them off.

The cave was spectacular. The mouth was narrow allowing only one horse to enter at a time. It opened up into a large cavern with good height, and an open area in the dome not unlike a small round, window.

Merlin unsaddled and started to dry off the horses, then gave them oats. They were happy and not too worried by the intensifying storm. There was water available so Merlin was pleased with his choice, he hoped that Arthur would feel the same way.

He made his way over to where Arthur was unpacking bedrolls and food. As Merlin stood watching him, he commented, "Hey, Arthur, you'd make a good servant." He cheekily added, "Want to change jobs, Sire?"

Arthur laughed, Merlin never used his title unless there were in public, not even in front of the Knights. He lobbed a blanket at him, saying, "Dream on, Merlin!"

There were many mini nooks along the walls, dry and clean, with soft sand floors and no rocky bits.

"This place was a good find! Hey, Arthur, we can each have our own mini chamber!" Arthur's heart fell.

"Nah," Merlin continued on second thought, "We'll share like last time? I slept so well with you and Gawaine. With a little grin, he said, "Will it be the same, as last time, do you think?"

Arthur hoped so...he could hear the rumblings of thunder; the rain falling heavily. It came through the hole in the roof, splashing on the rocks below creating a little pond; there were small shrubs growing nearby. It was quite spectacular and he wondered how many other travellers had found refuge here and what it would look like in daytime with the sun filtering through.

Merlin collected wood from inside the entrance to the cave and soon had a cheery fire burning outside the little chamber where he had decided to put their bedrolls.

Letting Merlin be the boss, as he liked to be when it was just the two of them, Arthur stood back admiring him. His friend looked fabulous... The tension was building in Arthur but he was determined to play it cool.

Merlin _had_ to make the first move, or Arthur didn't intend to declare his feelings for him.

As the cave grew darker, the fire cast a tangerine glow. After supper, they sat on either side of it, talking about everything and nothing. Finally, Merlin went to lay out the bed rolls and extra blankets, as it might be quiet cold. Arthur banked up the fire to last through the night.

Merlin, turned to Arthur and said that if Gawaine were here, he'd like to sleep in the middle again. Arthur smiled at him and felt that Gawaine's spirit would probably be with them. Damn it!

Soon they were ready to turn in, Merlin happy and talkative. He moved the bedrolls so that Arthur would sleep next to the back wall and he would sleep in front of him closer to the opening. He told him that was so he could protect him, if necessary. It was funny as Merlin was such a deep sleeper, he would never have woken up regardless of what the danger might be. The feeling was appreciated though and Arthur's heart skipped a beat. He was so lucky

Arthur said, "Remember this time, you stay on your own bedroll..." Merlin blushed remembering that Gawaine had told him how he had practically moved into Arthur's arms the last time. He intended to stay awake until Arthur fell asleep and then keep waking up regularly so that he didn't crowd him.

If Arthur could have read his mind, he would only have laughed. Once Merlin went asleep, he was usually dead to the world until woken the following morning. They lay there talking and finally Merlin dropped off. Arthur heard his breathing regulate and turned his head slightly, he could see his profile silhouetted against the fire.

He smiled to himself and fell asleep.

Arthur was awoken a couple of hours later, as he felt someone move against him. He stayed perfectly still, he knew Merlin was asleep but had curled into him. Arthur smiled, pulled a blanket over both of them and fell back to sleep.

Merlin slept without waking. He was warm lying on his side, cuddled into Arthur, with the fire behind him. He stretched and his arm slipped forward coming to rest on Arthur's chest. He was dreaming and his hand was flexing and releasing; finally it lay on Arthur, the fingers making soft little circles.

When it had first touched his skin, Arthur had tensed as the electricity coursed through him. Merlin was still fast asleep, muttering but Arthur couldn't make out what he was saying. He thought, he caught his name but wasn't sure.

Arthur felt Merlin must be dreaming as the hand moved up his chest to his neck, the thumb gently repeating the same circles. Finally, Arthur couldn't stop himself, he arched his neck but then Merlin's fingers touched his chin; he dropped it slightly. When the fingers found his mouth; the thumb moved repeatedly across his lower lip. Arthur smiled and took it gently in his mouth.

He turned so he could look at Merlin. He wondered if he was really asleep or was he playing games with him? He finally released Merlin's thumb and the hand slid lower down his chest to his waist. His mind flashed to their first night in a cave with Gawaine, it seemed ages ago; as then, he now hoped the hand was conveying possession. He whispered very softly, "Merlin..."

To hold him closer, Arthur slid his arm behind Merlin's head and around his shoulder. He looked down and Merlin was watching him with that lovable grin on his face. Arthur's heart leapt as he smiled back. Merlin, turning his head, kissed the hand, holding him.

Raising his eyes back to Arthur's, Merlin quietly asked, "Arthur, are you sure?"

Smiling softly, Arthur felt Merlin's love enter his soul. And the Crown Prince of Camelot, kissed the top of his beloved servant's head, and softly whispered to his best friend, "Merlin, it feels as if I've been _sure_, forever."

A horse nickered but the cave, the servant and the Prince heard it not...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : A SERVANT'S DUTY**

Arthur got both his wishes as the following morning, he woke snuggled in Merlin's arms with the sun pouring in the hole in the roof, a golden column full of dust motes. It was a perfect start to the rest of his life!

His mind was not functioning to full capacity as at least half of it was still bowled over by Merlin's decision the previous night. He had finally got him to confess that he was excellent at pretending to be sleeping deeply and more importantly, Gaius had told him that if he saw what he wanted and if he knew it was right for him, that he should go for it...

"Arthur, I waited for you so long and all you ever did was smile. If I hadn't taken the lead, you would be your old grumpy self this morning. You're not even a little cross with me are you?"

"Come on, Merlin, did I act annoyed last night, even if you didn't give me much chance to sleep?"

He snuggled back under the blanket, lying on his back with his hands behind his head. "When did you know that you felt differently about me?"

"What, me? I don't feel any differently about you! You're still an egotistical bully, but I'll give you one thing, you're fun in bed..."

Arthur smiled, Merlin, bossy as usual, had not only orchestrated last night's performance but he had also conducted it! He was not subservient in matters of the heart and Arthur loved him all the more for that.

Merlin started to do his 'I'm fast asleep routine' complete with the flexing and relaxing of his hand and the circling fingers. Arthur lost control of himself and was in stitches. "Do you do that, when you are trying to wake anyone else?"

"No, Arthur, that was a Debut, your Royal Command Performance, dedicated to my best friend in the whole world. Why didn't you just ask me to have sex, right off the bat?"

Arthur turned on his side, "I couldn't. As much as I loved you, I valued your friendship and your right to make a decision without a power play being in effect. I can see it now, Prince Ravishes Manservant!"

Merlin chuckled, "Yes, but it might still have been fun..."

"No, it wouldn't not for me! I couldn't have lived with myself. However a Royal Proclamation read in Court might have been acceptable" Smiling at Merlin as he played with his ear, he mimicked a Court Clerk. "Merlin, formerly of Ealdor, Manservant in good standing to the Crown Prince of Camelot will duly present himself in the bed of said Prince every morning at dawn..." He laughed, "It wouldn't have worked for one thing, I didn't know how you really felt about me and more importantly, you'd never have made it on time!"

Merlin turned and grabbed Arthur's hair and pulled him to himself, as he had some unfinished business to attend to...

They breakfasted late that morning before setting out. They had the bedrolls and food loaded and were almost ready to leave, when Merlin wanted to know if Arthur knew of any other caves. Arthur grabbed him tightly, saying, "... and what will you give me if I tell you?"

"Seen anything, you'd like?" Was Merlin's smug reply...

A half hour later, having negotiated to both sides' satisfaction; the goods offered and value of the information received. Merlin asked, "So, we know where the cave is, but how far is it from Ealdor?"

Ealdor... Hunith... Arthur had forgotten that there was another reason for this cave-trip. He blushed and thought, 'Would Hunith notice a difference in their behavior to each other? Would she blame him?'

He also wondered how he was going to face Gaius. He trusted him with Merlin and now maybe Gaius's trust had been misplaced. He turned and glanced at Merlin riding beside him, with an 'I don't have a care in the world' look on his face. Arthur shrugged and then realised that from now on, they would be facing all future difficulties, together!

They took their time having lunch as the caves to which they were heading, weren't far. They even had time for a detour to check on one of the border villages belonging to Camelot. At least, Arthur would now have something to report to Uther, besides secrets that were not only too personal but certainly new and very exciting.

Merlin kept half humming, half singing a song "... with your arms tight around me...gently smiling, you have spoken my name...all I've longed for, I have found..."

It would normally have got on Arthur's nerves but today, it sounded wonderful. Merlin who seemed to be able to multitask, singing and thinking, suddenly said "When we get home, it will, have to be a secret, won't it?"

A serious Arthur looked at the love of his life and nodded. A secret not because the parties involved wanted to keep it so but because their world was not ready to accept their love!

He explained to Merlin that besides hating magic, Uther also detested any, as he called them, 'aberrations of nature'... Arthur felt sick realizing that if Merlin and he were to be punished, he knew that his father would consider Merlin the instigator. Well, technically he had been but he had been a willing participant. He would be punished suitably as a Crown Prince of the Realm but Merlin, a manservant, would be flayed, and finally burned at the stake.

As a child, Arthur had been forced to witness a double burning, when two of the Knights had been caught in compromising circumstances. He didn't really understand what was happening but the idea of two Knights he knew, being roped to one stake, facing each other had upset and scared him. He had closed his eyes to hide them from his sight and covered his ears to block the screaming.

Later, he tried to ask Gaius about it but he was still furious that the King had allowed an eight year old to witness such inhumanity. The Court Physician refused to explain, abruptly changing the subject and telling Arthur to forget it.. He never had!

He wasn't ready to share this with Merlin, whether he would ever be able to, he didn't know. So he suggested that they keep their love to themselves. "Our friends will realise," he continued, "But hopefully, they will support us and keep the secret as well."

"Can't we tell Gawaine?"

"Holy Cow, Merlin, do you want the whole kingdom to know? He'd broadcast it from ale house to alehouse. He smiled, "I think that after a while he might figure it out for himself, don't you?"

Merlin continued with a twinkle in his eyes, "Do you mean, Arthur, that the next time we go on a cave-trip, we won't be inviting him?"

Merlin had great timing and delivery so Arthur leaned over and hauled him, all legs and arms, off his horse and swung him in front of him. His horse looked around at the added weight and Merlin's horse just kept pace with the Prince's.

"Merlin, I think on our future cave holidays, we will be happier just the two of us. Don't..." That was a far as he got, as Merlin had other plans.

They soon reached the caves and Merlin slid off Arthur's horse to explore. He climbed up a cliff face and found what he decided was prime real estate. Luckily, there was a path further along and leading the horses, they reached Cave Three as Merlin decided to call it.

Grinning, he told Arthur that although Cave One didn't really count, he was certain that he could have made it count if they hadn't had a Knight as a chaperone. "You certainly had willpower in that first cave, you were so cute watching me and I really was a Sleeping Beauty wasn't I?"

Arthur had the decency to blush, but couldn't control himself and pushed Merlin and the two of them rolled to the ground. Holding Merlin down by sitting on him, Arthur laughingly asked, "Why did you make me wait so long? You could have told me. You had no qualms doing so last night!"

"Now, wouldn't that have been just great. 'Sire, I have cleaned your armour, the stables and your room. Your laundered clothes have been put away. Your boots cleaned. Your bed is freshly made with clean linens. Oh, Sire, I have an absolutely brilliant idea, let's put the bed to good use, I can always remake it..." He looked at Arthur who was laughing. Merlin waited a minute and with a slight smile said quietly, "Anyway, I wanted my first time to be out of Camelot away from the hustle and bustle... just you and me...and two horses!

Arthur realised the Merlin was one in a million and blessed the day he'd first met him.

Cave Three was smaller but had a view at the entrance over miles of forest and lakes. After supper, they sat outside talking. Merlin chattered non-stop. He made Arthur promise that on their return they would stay at Cave Two. Arthur asked why, and Merlin told him with downcast eyes, that he felt that was the closest place to heaven on earth. Then he got embarrassed and walked into the cave.

Arthur sat there wondering what good things, he had previously done in his life, to deserve Merlin's love.

By the time, Arthur had come back into the cave, Merlin was less embarrassed about his emotional outburst. He blushed and smiled at Arthur. Arthur's hugged him telling him that it was a lovely thought and very perceptive to boot.

It was time to turn in, so they lay talking for a while and then Arthur looked at him questioningly, "What, Merlin, not feeling like being in charge tonight?

Merlin laughed saying, "Well, it seems to me as I've been having my own way for the last couple of days, I thought you had better have a little practice as otherwise when we return home, you will be at a loss as to how to organise all your Knights and certainly to treat and may I be so bold as to say, satisfy your humble manservant. What's his name, again?"

Arthur retorted, "If only the world could know the other side of you, Merlin, they would be dumbfounded..."

"That's nothing Arthur, wait until you are at table with the King and I'm serving. I'll have you at my mercy, I already have a few little tricks up my sleeve, which will have you dragging me out of the Dining Hall before the main course is even finished."

Arthur laughed. Merlin continued, "You will have such a bad reputation as a demanding master that every servant will quake if he needs to serve you, and even the King will beseech you on my behalf, to be a little lenient. By the way, Sire, what exactly had you in mind for 'What's His Name' tonight...?"

"I always knew that there was more to you than a prince's servant but I had no idea. I really lucked out when I met you."

Merlin replied, "Stop pontificating Arthur, we have things to do and places to go!"


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 : AND A GIFT THOUGH SMALL IS PRECIOUS**

The rising sun crept into the cave and woke the servant and his prince. Today, they would make their way to Ealdor.

Merlin happy and excited. Arthur with a little more reluctance. Having never had a mother's protective love, he was worried that Hunith might not take too kindly to the idea of Merlin's and his involvement. Not that he would blame her as she would know all the risks entailed and would be worried.

Merlin noticed that Arthur seemed reluctant to discuss their arrival in his village. He knew that his mother liked Arthur so whatever was bothering him was in his mind alone.

They had a large breakfast because they were running late. Merlin having decided that there was this thing that he wanted to run through again while it was fresh in his mind. Arthur hadn't any reason to complain so...

Now they would have to ride straight through to Ealdor, without any lunch break to arrive late afternoon as promised.

Even the best laid plans can go off track. They came upon a lake and decided to stop for a swim. It was surprisingly warm, spring fed. They continued on their way, clean and invigorated.

As they topped the last hill before Ealdor, Merlin spotted someone. He stood in the stirrups yelling and waving his arms, scaring not only his horse but Arthur's as well which jumped to its left almost unseating the Mighty One. He cursed Merlin but then realised it was Tosh who was the reason for such excitement.

Tosh, a thirteen year old orphan had been living with Hunith for two years. He'd been treated by Gaius in Camelot after Merlin had accidentally knocked him over with his horse. Interestingly, he had magic and Gaius felt that being raised in Camelot was unsafe. He felt that Hunith, having had experience raising Merlin, would be a good influence on the lad. She was alone and could do with someone young around.

It had worked out very satisfactorily for both parties. Merlin had liked him from the moment he met him when he was recuperating at Gaius's, well actually in Merlin's own bed. Once well, he had followed Gaius around and had been unofficially adopted by Merlin as a younger brother. He was very protective of him as their bond was magic.

They drew their horses up as they reached him. He was all over Merlin who had dismounted. He gave Arthur a huge smile and shyly thanked him for letting Merlin come home to visit. He turned to Merlin saying, "Mum is so excited." Now, Merlin called his mother 'Mam' but Tosh always called and referred to her as 'Mum'.

He told Arthur that if he would let him ride Merlin's horse, they could ride down to Ealdor together while Merlin could take The Cut as it would save him fifteen minutes. Taking The Cut meant, sliding down a steep hill side and fording the river which most travellers on foot did regularly.

So, Arthur quite happily rode with Tosh staying on the path and Merlin went cross country. It worked out well as he had his mother completely to himself for ten minutes before Arthur and Tosh, who had chattered incessantly, much to Arthur's amusement, finally arrived.

Hunith was happy to see Arthur, she had great respect for him as he was liked by Gaius, he treated Merlin well and her heart went out to any motherless child, regardless of age. She had given him a big hug, thanking him for coming and giving Merlin and her, the chance to be together on such an important day.

Merlin and Tosh unloaded and unsaddled the horses, turning them out in a small paddock with the family cow. The saddles put onto the fence, Merlin un-strapped various saddles bags. He handed Arthur a well wrapped and sealed package which he gave to Hunith explaining that it was cured meat and fish to supplement Tosh's and her diet in the winter. Merlin also gave her some of Gaius's remedies for the long months ahead of them. She was surprised and thrilled with the gifts. Merlin then pulled off the saddle a rolled up skin. It was a luxurious pelt from a wolf which Arthur had killed last winter, it could be used as a bedcover or a rug. Hunith had never received anything so luxurious.

Tosh had not been forgotten, he received a heavy weight jacket which Arthur had once owned and a rabbit skin blanket from Merlin who explained to both his Mam and Tosh, "Arthur will tell you that I don't like hunting rabbits but it would have been unforgivable to waste the gifts from these animals."

Arthur had to add, "...and he really means that! He'll eat the meat under duress but..."

Merlin laughingly gave him a good elbow in the ribs, and Arthur had to grace to turn and say, "Aow! Merlin, that hurt!" Hunith frowned and shook her head at Merlin but he didn't see her. He shouldn't take advantage of Arthur's friendship. Arthur was still the Crown Prince and she knew he deserved respect. Tosh however thought the whole episode was hilarious...

It was a quiet family supper with fish pie and cider to drink. Merlin brought his Mam up to date on all, well, practically all the news. She asked after Gaius and Gwen and that handsome Lancelot and the friendly Gawaine. Soon, it was getting dark and she lit a lamp. Merlin offered to clear the dishes but a grinning Tosh offered and received a nod and a smile from Hunith.

The hut was small but wind proofed and a fire kept the main room warm. Hunith excused herself and went into a little alcove to her bed. Tosh and the other two sat around talking. He wanted to know all about the trip down, "Did you see any bears and boars? Was it cold at night? Did you bring a tent? How did you know what time to wake up? At this a trace of a smile crossed Arthur's face but Merlin ignored him.

"No bears, no boars, we built fires, slept on bedrolls and blankets. We slept in caves and the sun..." he cleared his throat. "...woke us up."

"I'd like to sleep in a cave. Can I travel with you one day and we can all sleep in a cave?" Tosh asked.

Merlin nodded promising that one day, he would take Tosh overnight to sleep in a cave but not until summer. That satisfied Tosh whose eyeslids were beginning to droop.

"Time for bed for you," said Arthur. "Where do you sleep?"

"In the corner near the fire, so I can put on an extra log if it gets cold in the night. Tonight, Mum said that we should all sleep across the room with our feet towards the hearth. Then we can all be warm. I bags to sleep in the middle, please, Merlin?"

Arthur visualised Cave One and Gawaine. Much to Merlin's dismay, he laughingly said, "Sounds good to me!" He shrugged his shoulders at Merlin, what else could he say.

So Merlin laid out the two bedrolls and Tosh's thin mattress in the middle and they lay down. Arthur laughingly said, "Tosh, I don't want you lying on top of me, if you feel you must cuddle, cuddle with Merlin." He raised his eyebrows and smiled benignly at his best friend in the whole world.

Once Tosh was asleep, rolling on his side Merlin managed to put his arm over him and find Arthur's hand. Arthur kissed it and said quietly, "Goodnight Sleeping Beauty!"

Both the men slept well, their first undisturbed night in days and when Arthur woke up the next morning Tosh was cuddled into his side. He turned his head and could see Merlin whose arm was still across Tosh, touching him. He picked up his hand and kissed it. Merlin's thumb repeatedly rubbed his lower lip and Arthur nibbled it, remembering Cave Two.

Merlin brought his hand back across Tosh.

Minutes later, he heard his Mam ladle water into a pot over the fire to make some gruel for breakfast. Merlin got up, gave her a hug, checked on the horses and milked the cow while he was outside. He returned and Arthur was still lying down chatting with Hunith, as he didn't want to disturb Tosh. Merlin felt a flash of déjà vu as he was watched another dark-haired person cuddled into Arthur. He bent over and tickled Tosh who stretched almost taking out Arthur's eye. Hunith said that if they would both get up off the floor she could serve breakfast!

They toasted the Birthday Boy with milk and gave him presents. His Mam gave him two pairs of woollen socks and a pair of mitts, she had received the wool in payment for helping with a difficult delivery in a neighbouring village. Tosh had made a hand carved sign with Merlin's name on it which he could put on his bedroom door at Gaius's. Merlin hugged him and his Mam noticed that he was unexplainably upset by the gift.

Arthur reached into his saddle pack and gave Merlin a wrapped present, explaining that Gwen had wrapped it for him. Merlin opened the box and wrapped in silk was a little golden unicorn, small enough to wear on a leather lace around your neck or to carry in your pocket as a talisman. Merlin turned and gave Arthur a quick hug so Tosh started to chant "Hug Hug Kiss! Hug, Hug Kiss!" until his Mum told him to stop it.

Arthur was still reeling from the rush of electricity from his contact with Merlin but he managed to say, "Thought you'd like that, you can now remember this birthday forever."

Merlin handed it to his Mam so she could admire it. She said, "Oh Arthur, it's beautiful where did it come from.

Arthur said, glancing knowingly at Merlin, "I found it at the seashore."

Merlin and Arthur did the rounds of the village revisiting the families whom Arthur had met before. He was a great hit with the children as he was big and blonde. Tosh was in his element as he tagged along beside Arthur who sometimes put his hand on his shoulder. Tosh made it clear to the other children with a this-is-my-prince look, that Arthur belonged to his family.

Merlin and Tosh went off with the horses for a bareback ride in the afternoon and Hunith sat with Arthur.

He asked her, how the villagers were managing and if they had had any more trouble with neighbouring bandits. She said that apart from a below average crop of grain this fall, things were going surprisingly well.

They looked up as they saw Tosh and Merlin racing across the fields yelling and screaming. Hunith turned and saw the emotion on Arthur's face as he saw Merlin coming towards him.

Her heart stopped. She heard the screams of Uther's aberrations as they met their deaths. She must have gasped as the next thing she knew Arthur was looking right at her.

The knowledge must have shown on her face as he held her hand and whispered, "Hunith, we are both in agreement. I waited for him until I knew for sure that he felt the same way. I will never let anything happen to him. I love him with my whole heart and my whole soul." He stopped, with a sad little smile he said, "I think my Mother would have wanted me to be happy, too."

The mother in Hunith took over, she stood up and wrapped her arms protectively around Arthur's head and shoulders and he laid his head on her chest. She held him for a long time and then wiped his tears and said, "Arthur, I give Merlin to you but he is very precious to me. Promise me you'll look after him..."

When Merlin and Tosh finally came back, after having milked the cow; Merlin felt that something had happened while they were away. There was a peacefulness about Arthur and his Mam, sitting close together. She greeted him with a warm hug. He looked at Arthur and frowned questioningly and Arthur just gave him a sheepish grin.

Supper was a birthday celebration, a roast chicken, potatoes and carrots, cider for the adults and watered down cider for Tosh. Hunith to Merlin's embarrassment told Arthur all the little tales of Merlin's early life. He shook his head and said, "Mam, he doesn't want to hear all that nonsense."

But, Arthur laid his hand on Merlin's knee to hush him and said, "Yes, Merlin, I do..."

When the time came to go to bed, Merlin told Tosh that as it was his birthday, _he_ wanted to sleep in the middle. Tosh finally agreed and told him seriously, "Arthur doesn't want you lying on top of him, if you feel you must cuddle, Merlin, cuddle with me."

Arthur spluttered and laughingly said, "Out of the mouths of babes and children! Hear that Merlin, I don't want you cuddling with me. Thank you, Tosh, for reminding him.

Tosh was tired, he was usually in bed much earlier that this. He curled into Merlin's side said goodnight to both of them and went out like a light. Arthur shifted till he could feel Merlin beside him. "Shades of Cave One?" He whispered, then added seriously, "Merlin your Mam knows. She guessed, she obviously knows you better than you think. She's worried so I think you two should have a little chat before we leave tomorrow."

He learned over and very softly kissed the tip of Merlin's nose before finally running his fingers over Merlins lips prior to kissing him softly.

Merlin whispered, "Thank you for the lovely unicorn..."

"I wanted to give you something as special as you gave me. I've had it a long time, keeping it for that right moment. Two days ago, I remembered the folklore about the unicorn and who it allows to touch it. I remember that day out hunting when you reached out your hand and the unicorn allowed you to stroke it. I realised how special my gift would be as now, although you won't ever get to touch another unicorn, you will have a little unicorn to remind you, why. Happy Birthday, Merlin!"


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 : SOME SECRETS ARE FOR TELLING**

Hunith laughed when she came out of her alcove, the following morning, trying to get around the tangle of bodies. Arthur had his arm over Merlin who had his arm back over Arthur and cuddled between them was Tosh. "Wake up boys," she said, "The cow needs milking and I want to get breakfast going."

Arthur opened his eyes and smiled at Merlin. Merlin glanced down at Tosh and said, "Hey! Wake up! How did you get there? I was supposed to be in the middle."

Grinning at Merlin, Tosh glanced at Arthur and explained, "I was cold on the end so Arthur told me to climb over you and come in the middle. He said that you wouldn't mind and something about a cold cave and Gawaine."

Arthur said stretching, "He's only been here a couple of hours and you didn't even wake up when he climbed over you!"

A voice from the fire place, where gruel was being prepared, said, "Not surprising!"

Merlin checked the horses and fed them, swilled off at the pump and milked the cow. He returned with a brimming pail of frothy fresh milk to go with the gruel. He had to laugh as a hungry Arthur cleaned his bowl.

Bedrolls had been picked up, saddle bags packed and it would soon be time to saddle the horses. Arthur caught Merlin's eye and nodded towards his mother. Merlin took the hint and told Tosh that he should take Arthur up The Cut and he would meet them at the top with the horses.

Arthur asked Tosh, if he would like to do that and Tosh was thrilled to have the prince to himself because Merlin was with him every day.

As they left, Hunith said, "That was kind of Arthur as Tosh adores him. And you and I need to have a little chat. Don't we?"

Merlin looked at the second most important person in his life and said quietly, "Mam, he didn't force me. I've felt this way for a long time."

Hunith looked at the man around whom her whole life revolved and said, "I realised that some time ago, Merlin."

"I just waited to make sure that it was what he wanted. Gaius told me that if I wanted him, to be sure that it was what we both wanted. Arthur was all love and smiling but he never said anything." Hunith nodded.

"He would smile at me, go to say something, then blush slightly and say nothing. He has since told me that he didn't want his royal birth to make me feel inferior and needing to accept any advances because I felt I must."

Hunith smiled and said, "You were lucky Merlin that it was Arthur as in many cases, you would never have had a choice. Many a prince would have demanded his rights. Point blank!"

Merlin nodded. He had thought he would have felt funny having this conversation with his Mam but he didn't. It was like talking to Gaius. "We were camping and he thought that I was asleep and he watched me half the night and even whispered my name as he touched my cheek. Then I knew he really felt the same way. But the following day he was back to his smiling and watching me discretely so...I made up my mind and let him know that I felt the same way and..." Merlin looked up at his Mam and blushed.

She gave him a big hug and told him that she loved Arthur as well. "Be very careful back in Camelot as Uther has many spies around the castle and Gaius would only be able to protect Arthur and you, so far.

Merlin grinned his eyes turning golden, he looked straight at her and whispered "...and my magic!"

"Get on with you..." she said. "Have a safe trip back and bring Gaius up to date on everything. Tell him that Tosh and I send all our love and thank him for the remedies."

He got up and left to saddle and load the horses. He led them to the fence and gave her a final hug, "Bye, Mam, thank you for my special birthday and having us stay. Keep yourself save and sound. Let us know if you need anything. Arthur can send a whole regiment of Knights to be at your disposal." He laughed, "Keep control of Tosh and know, that I love you..."

Leading Arthur's horse, he made his way up the path.

Hunith called, "Goodbye, Merlin my Love, be happy!"

Merlin turned and with a wicked grin called back, "Goodbye, Mam, I intend to try my best to be!"

By the time, Merlin reached the last corner before The Cut, he could see that Arthur was sitting on a log talking to Tosh. They seemed deep in conversation as he rode towards them.

Arthur said, "Well, maybe when you're older but Merlin's Mam needs you now."

"Oh, Arthur, I wouldn't leave Mum now but when Merlin gets married, you'll need another servant."

"But you told me you were going to apprentice to Gaius..."

"I will but I'll have two jobs like Merlin, you and Gaius can share me."

Arthur spluttered, "It doesn't exactly work like that but tell me, who is Merlin going to marry?"

"Gwen, silly, he's going to marry her really soon, but don't worry 'cause I'm sure he will still like you, a little bit!"

"Oh, I'm getting married, am I?" Merlin rode up on the last of the conversation, dismounted and walked over to them.

"Well, aren't you, she walks with her hand on your arm and she laughs at your jokes?"

"No, Tosh, we're just friends," he looked over his head to Arthur and winked. "We should be going, if we are to reach Cave Three by nightfall as it's getting darker earlier each night."

Tosh said, "Cave Three, is that where we'll stay together when we camp?"

"I would think so."

Arthur interrupted with, "... but Merlin wasn't Cave Two more fun?" Merlin shook his head at him and blushed.

Turning, he said to Tosh, "Now, go back to Mam so she's not worried. Behave yourself, and help her whenever you can. Thank you again for the lovely sign."

"... and thank you for the blanket." He gave Merlin a big hug.

"... and for the winter jacket." Arthur also received a hug.

Arthur and Merlin, mounted and trotted off waving until they turned the corner. Tosh went home via The Cut.

Arthur pushed his horse, over to Merlin's and grabbed its reins. Their knees touched and Arthur dropped his leg out of his stirrup to place it behind Merlin's to get their horses closer. He leaned over and touched Merlin's hair running his fingers down to his lips. He waited until Merlin kissed his fingers and said, " God, Merlin, I missed you. So, what did your Mam say about you and me?"

"She was happy for me but warned that we must be careful as she feels, given the slightest opportunity, there are people, who will tell Uther about us. She's always liked you." And he laughed, "She expects you to take care of me because, she says, 'I'm precious'!"

Arthur smiled, "... and so you are to me, Merlin." Continuing, he said, "Were you able to lay her heart at ease?"

Merlin blushed as he though of telling his Mam of all Arthur's caring ways. "No Arthur, but let's get a move on, I'd like to get to the cave sooner than later.

The horses were fresh after two days at pasture, the canter quickly escalated into a gallop.

When they reached the cliffs, they dismounted and made there way up the path, but only once Merlin was satisfied that Arthur hadn't forgotten how to kiss.

Merlin took all the baggage into the cave and went back to unsaddle the horses. When he finally got into the cave, Arthur had unpacked some food. He'd found notes which Hunith had enclosed with some fruit. He handed one to Merlin and opened the other himself. Merlin watched his face as he read it. He smiled sadly and folded it and held onto it.

Merlin took his Mam's note. Opened it, looked at Arthur and dropped his eyes to read, "My Dearest Merlin, You have chosen a wonderful man. Cherish him always. Keep yourselves safe. I have also enclosed a note for dear Arthur. Your loving Mam."

He raised his eyes and handed it to Arthur, he didn't intend having any secrets no matter how trifling. Arthur took it, handing him his. Merlin read, "Dear Arthur, Welcome to our family. Love Merlin and keep him safely with you always. Sincerely Hunith."

They exchanged letters again smiling. "There is also one for Gaius but we'd better tell him ourselves, shouldn't we, Arthur?"

Arthur nodded, Merlin thought of everyone before himself. "No, you have to tell Gaius, he thinks of you as the-son-he-never-had."

Blushing slightly in anticipation of Gaius's raised eyebrow, Merlin laughed, "Hey! That's not fair'"

Arthur disagreed, "It is! After all, I'll be responsible for telling my father!"

"Swine! You really are Arthur. Don't even joke about it. He hates me enough as it is. He'd kill me with his bare, well gloved hands, if ever he knew what the Crown Prince had done to me."

"Excuse me, did I hear you right? What I'd done to you? I could tell him a few things which would open his eyes, about you ..." he stopped, paused and said, " ... Merlin My Love."

It was getting chilly so Merlin got a fire going and they sat with their minds still in Ealdor as they ate their meal. They laughed over Tosh and his plans for Merlin. "When will we tell him about us?" said Arthur, "We'll be inundated with questions. When, he's old enough, I vote that your Mam be given the honour unless he figures it out for himself, then I wouldn't like to be in your shoes as you field his questions." With his arm around his shoulders, he laughed, "Not, in your shoes, Merlin, not in the least." Merlin leaned against him thinking...and blushed.

They sat there for a while then Merlin decided, "Let's put the bedrolls closer to the wall and I'll build a second fire and that should keep us warm." Finally they turned in. Merlin snuggled into Arthur as he remembered their two nights apart.

He, ran his fingers through his hair and pulled him towards him, stopping suddenly, and with a sly grin said, "Arthur, do you remember what we do next?"

"No, I thought you were always in charge of that!"

A couple of hours later, Merlin was awakened by the rumblings of thunder and the soft patter of rain on the fallen leaves outside the cave. He looked down toward the sleeping Arthur, whispering, "Rain!"

Arthur snuggled closer to him and said, "Mmm!"


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 : SLOWLY SILENTLY NOW THE MOON (Silver by Sir Walter De La Mare)**

The rain continued until morning, Arthur said, "Do you have a direct line to God's ear, Merlin? What's with the rain?"

"I didn't plan this, it's just nice the two of us being in here watching the rain. Don't rush our holidays; responsibilities will raise their ugly heads soon enough."

"Don't you want to go back?"

"Not really because things will be changed. And if I make a mistake and come flying into your bed-chamber to give you a big kiss and Uther is sitting at your table..."

Arthur continued laughing, "... and he has to try to peel us off each other? Well, not only would that spice up my day, it would also land us in hot water wouldn't it?" Arthur didn't like discussing this scenario as he could see those two Knights.

They turned to watch the rain, Merlin running his finger over the top of Arthur's ear and twining his fingers in his hair. For years, he had dreamt of touching his blonde hair and now he was at liberty to do so, Arthur turned to him and smiled, "Happy, Merlin?"

"Yes, totally!" He said as Arthur wrapped his arms around him. The clouds were so low that there was no view, it was as if they were nowhere, no responsibilities, no time schedules, no distractions, just the muffling atmosphere of the clouds and the occasional stamping of a horse's hoof.

"Don't worry, we spend hours of each day together and our nights will be are own. I'm going to need you at my side twenty-four hours a day just so that I can look, smile and wink at you as memories of us, keep intruding my very thoughts."

Luckily, their saddles were in the cave and the horses tied under the overhang. They knew that sooner or later they would have to face the weather and get on their way. Merlin stoked the fire and they had boiling water. They made an oatmeal gruel. They splashed the remaining water over their faces to freshen up.

Merlin shook his head like a dog and Arthur benefited from a shower. He laughed and refrained from any horseplay as he knew Merlin well enough to realise, it would be as good a cause as any for him to delay their departure. He knew him so well now.

The saddlebags were packed, horses saddled. They left the cave in a light drizzle but the lower they descended into the valley, the warmer and drier it became. Merlin was in a hurry to return to Cave Two, so they skipped lunch, just pausing to water the horses and eat a couple of Hunith's apples.

The sun came out and suddenly everything seemed beautiful. The few leaves on the beech trees shined coppery, the firs looking luxurious. Summer berries, not yet taken by the birds were deep red and gold. Underneath them was a carpet of leaves and the horses shuffled through them, reminding Merlin of when he used to play with kids in Ealdor making outlines of cottages and sheds. He smiled, he had been so innocent once. He was glad to have happy childhood memories.

He mentioned leaf buildings but Arthur didn't know what he was talking about. He tried to explain but Arthur had never played games with other children as he was the Crown Prince. Merlin said that wasn't right as Uther should have made sure he had little friends.

Arthur suddenly said, "I did have one for about nine years but then the king sent him away."

He looked so sad, that Merlin, not knowing what to say, said simply, "Now you have me..."

Arthur, looked sadly at Merlin and said, "Don't feel sad for me as the worse things are hopefully, in the past. He paused obviously recalling emotional events and Merlin looked at him worried but he continued, "It's all in the past. You have your childhood memories and I have mine, we can't compare them but that's life." Then on a brighter note, he smiled, "I've got enough memories of you, Merlin, from the last four days, to last my lifetime!"

Merlin moved closer to Arthur till their knees were touching. He reached over and rested his hand on the person he loved most in the whole world, saying, "From now on, we'll be making our own memories. He winked cheekily saying, "Wait, till you get to Cave Two and see what I've planned for you!"

Merlin put his heels into his horse and it shot off with Arthur's horse not too far behind. Merlin didn't know where he was going, so at the next intersection of paths, he went one way only to find himself and his horse alone. He back tracked to find Arthur waiting patiently at the head of another track.

He laughed and said, "Merlin, were you planning to make memories by yourself or with me?"

Merlin grinned blushing.

An hour later, looming in the distance, they could see the cliffs where Cave Two was located. Arthur glanced at Merlin, noticing the dreamy look on his face, he was surprised to see tears in his eyes but he did not intrude on his thoughts and just kept riding.

Arthur held the horses and let Merlin enter the cave first. He called back that everything was as they had left it, no other travelers had been there. He came and unsaddled the horses, loading Arthur down with the saddle bags and bedrolls. "Now, you know what's it's like to be a servant." He gave him a playful punch and then ran as Arthur dropped both bedrolls, "...and pick those up, Idiot!"

Soon everything was organized. Arthur had thrown the bedrolls in the same area as previously but was surprised to see Merlin move them closer to the fire. He seemed distracted and was pacing as if he were measuring distances, glancing at the cave roof and muttering to himself.

Finally, satisfied he placed the bedrolls to his liking and sat on one of the rocks near the bushes and smiled.

Arthur had been leaning against the wall, watching all the coming and going. "Is everything to your satisfaction now, my Lord Merlin?" Arthur asked, "Or should we relocate the pond and the bushes to suit you?"

Merlin looked up and made a cryptic comment, "Time will tell, Arthur, time will tell!"

Merlin got up and walked over to Arthur and sat at his feet leaning against the wall, Arthur dropped beside him and they watched the setting sun through the mouth of the cave as it painted the sky turquoise, orange and lemon.

It was getting chilly so Merlin built a fire. Arthur marveling at his expertise in getting the wood to catch so quickly, Merlin ducked his head. He'd have to be careful. Neither, he nor Arthur were ready to face his double life. He had decided to have no secrets between them but the better part of valour is discretion and he had witnessed the scars and heard the screams. One day, he would be brutally truthful but for the time being, discretion would take precedence.

Supper consisted of finishing most of their provisions. The dried meat and grains were satisfying. They ate more of the fruit which Hunith had given them. There was still sufficient cider so that sat down after the meal to talk.

In the end, they were feeling tired. The fire was banked and extra branches were beside it so that it could be topped up if necessary.

"So," Arthur said settling down, "Is it going to be 'the world according to Merlin' tonight?"

"That depends," was the answer, "Have you any special requests or shall we let nature take its course?"

"Surprise me... you always do anyway!" He turned his head and was rewarded with a kiss...

It must have been hours later when Arthur was conscious of the absence of a warm body beside him, he was alone. He figured that Merlin must have slipped outside or he was adding wood to the fire. He closed his eyes to wait for him. Suddenly, he raised himself on his elbows and his mind in disbelief took in what it saw but was unable to make sense of it.

There was a shaft of a brilliant white light, surrounding Merlin who stood there unmoving, face reaching for the sky, his arms slightly away from his hips, hands open, palms facing out, skin bathed in silver.

Arthur shook his head. The cave was lit by this eerie light. Merlin moved, smiled saying, "Arthur, come join me."

Stumbling as he got off the bedrolls, Arthur went down on one knee as if genuflecting. He walked towards him, marveling at his silvered beauty. Merlin put out his hand, Arthur clasped it as he was drawn into the shaft of light. Merlin kissed him gently saying, "Blessed by the Moon, loved by each other, from now until forever...

Arthur smiled at him but Merlin then quickly added, breaking the spell, "I'm freezing, I had to wait until you woke up." And he scurried back to the bedrolls.

"Oh, that was such a romantic ending!" Complained Arthur as he high tailed Merlin across the cave.

Lying cuddled together trying to warm up, Arthur said, "How did you plan that?"

"Well, I knew that if the weather cleared, there would be a full moon and I figured the angle needed for it to make a shaft as the sun had on our first morning here; and voila, an unforgettable end to a lovely holiday.

You were the hardest person to wake up, I kept clearing my throat and tutting but no response finally I pitched a pebble in your direction and it did the job."

"Merlin, you amaze me with your knowledge and you humble me with your love."

They finally drifted off to sleep after watching the shaft of moonlight creep towards them across the floor of Cave Two which, as far as Arthur was concerned, was certainly magical.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 : FROM WHOM NO SECRETS ARE HID **

**MERLIN'S SECRET**

Waking up later during the night, Arthur mentioned how little they knew about each other's backgrounds prior to the day Merlin arrived in Camelot.

They decided to tell each other one secret about themselves. Arthur insisted that Merlin go first because as Crown Prince, he deserved the right to choose the order of the secrets. Merlin agreed to tell Arthur his secret but he had to admit that it was not something that nobody else knew, two other people were involved. "You know, Arthur, I can never keep secrets so, I just pass them all on!"

"Typical. So alright, then tell me one that only the people involved, know about."

Settling down comfortably against Arthur's chest with his arms wrapped around him, he began. "This isn't a long ago story Arthur. It happened within the last year. Gaius and I had been talking about you, and I must have been misty eyed and he asked me what I knew of love. I shrugged and told him not much. "

"Merlin, I always said that you led too sheltered a life."

"Well, I know where babies come from, Arthur, so there!"

Arthur nibbled Merlin's ear. Merlin turned on him, "Arthur, there is no way that I can concentrate if you intend to do that. Do you want to hear my story or not?"

"Talk away Merlin, I'm all ears." He then realised he had made a joke and couldn't stop laughing.

Merlin stood up and said, "Arthur, you can sometimes really piss me off!"

"No, I'm sorry. Come back, I do want to hear your story. Please!"

Merlin put some more wood on the fire and came back to Arthur. He figured he would get though his story more easily if he could see Arthur's face, so, he sat cross legged facing Arthur.

"Where was I?"

"Something about you and Gaius and how little you both knew about the facts of life."

Merlin was going to correct him but let it go. He decided to continue. "Gaius was kind, he explained to me all the mechanics and answered all the childish questions which I had."

The following day, he asked me to pick up some books from the Library. I went down and Geoffrey had them on his table. He looked at me in a strange way and told me to make sure to take them straight to Gaius.

I handed them to Gaius and left to traipse around in the wet woods with an annoying prince who wanted to kill anything fluffy and long-eared that hopped."

That remarked earned him a "Watch it!" He looked up and Arthur was smiling. "Go on..." he said.

"When I was finished for the night, I went back to my room and there was a thin leather folder of illustrated foolscaps on my bed. I was fascinated, it was all about love in various forms. I didn't get much sleep that night!

The next morning, I was too embarrassed to come out of my room and face Gaius as I felt that he knew I must have spent the whole night reading!"

Arthur's eyes were wide, he said, "... and this book is in the Castle Library?"

"Well, it was last year but there are thousands of books down there... Anyway, to continue my story, which you rudely interrupted as usual, I finally went out of my bedroom and Gaius was having breakfast. He looked up with a big grin and said, 'Guess, you didn't get much sleep last night, Merlin?' I was mortified..."

Arthur could imagine the blush on Merlin's face as he handed the book back to Gaius.

"Gaius said that the book could stay in our chambers but to be careful with it; not to take it out of the room. There were lots of medical terms and remedies for various problems. So, to make a long story short, you see I could have touched a unicorn right up to the first night in this cave. Can you now see, why it means so much to me?"

Arthur was dumbfounded, he had been Merlin's first love but thanks to Gaius's book, Merlin knew not only what he had wanted and how to get it but also how to give in return!"

He moved and snuggled back into Arthur and was soon asleep. Arthur could feel nothing but respect for Gaius. Tears of anguish ran down his cheeks as he though of his secret. He had serious thoughts about not telling Merlin but as he looked at him, he wanted to share everything, the good, the bad and certainly, in his case, the ugly.

**ARTHUR'S SECRET**

Merlin didn't like the look in Arthur's eyes when he decided to tell his secret. There was something haunting about them. So, he said, "Arthur, if you want you can tell a funny secret."

Arthur said in a soft voice, "I get to choose my own secret, sad or happy, right?" He looked across the cave and continued as if seeing a replay on the cave wall.

"My father was furious with me, for something as insignificant as having laughed out loud. I was thirteen, Tosh's age. He handed my punishment over to one of his stricter Knights. 'See if you can knock some sense into the boy, Cyril.' Sir Cyril although not popular, had the King's ear and most of the Knights minding their p's and q's when they were around him."

"Gaius was present and stepped forward to intervene saying surely he could let Sir Rupert take care of it. Sir Rupert was also upset at whom my father had chosen. Cyril was not only cruel but unorthodox in his methods."

"My father had debated making it a public punishment but on Sir Rupert and Gaius's advice had then told Cyril to take me to my room." Arthur paused, and said to no one in particular, as if trying to convince himself of the merits of a public thrashing, "... in hindsight that might have been better... My father waved Gaius and Rupert, out of his presence. Gaius looked back at me and gave me a worried smile. Then, I followed Sir Cyril out of the Council Room back to my bedchamber."

Arthur put his head down crying. He rested his head on Merlin's shoulder and waited until he could get enough composure to continue. Merlin was frightened, he had an ominous premonition about this secret.

After what, Arthur felt had been hours but to Merlin was only minutes, he told Merlin that he had had his hands tied above his head, to a hook near the window. His trousers had been dropped and Sir Cyril had soundly thrashed him with a leather strap.

Arthur took a deep breath, "Merlin, I could have accepted that but then he..."

Merlin didn't think he was going to be able to continue listening anymore than Arthur seemed able to continue speaking.

Taking a shuddering breath, Arthur quietly continued. "He turned me around to face him letting his eyes roam over my body, telling me how sad he was to have had to strap me but it was a lesson that had to be learned.

"Merlin, I was thirteen years old and he must have been thirty-five. He roughly swung me back to face the wall again and ... I didn't understand what was happening, I closed my eyes and stood there. He rammed me against the wall and then an intense pain made me scream and I couldn't stop screaming even when he hit me and snarled at me to be quiet. My legs gave way and I felt sure that I was going to dislocate my shoulders."

"Later, he threw me on the bed and left, threatening that if I told anyone "our secret", he would be in trouble and I wouldn't want that would I?"

"All I could think about was the pain. I lay there for hours, whispering, "Gaius, where are you? I need you. Please!"

Merlin was sobbing uncontrollably, he thought of Tosh and of Arthur at the same age. He wanted to take away all his pain but he didn't know how to, so he just held him and let him tell his story.

"Nobody came to me..."

After a few minutes he said, "Arthur, didn't you tell anyone?"

"No one. Gaius finally came later that evening to check on me and I was so afraid. He sat with me and told me that whipping was not his choice of punishment but that he couldn't overrule my father. He asked me if I was alright and, Merlin, I lied to him." Arthur was again sobbing, this time remembering that little frightened boy, "... and I told him, I was fine. I didn't know what else to do. I was afraid of Cyril."

"I didn't leave my room for two days, no one cared. Each night, Cyril would appear. I had no one. I realised that apart from Gaius and Sir Rupert, I was friendless, a wicked, dirty, little boy living the charmed life of the Crown Prince of Camelot."

Merlin felt sick. Where had he been during this awful time in Arthur's life? Why hadn't he been there to support him? Something was awfully wrong with a world, in which adults took advantage of children.

"One evening, Gaius appeared in my chambers and insisted that I tell him what was wrong. He hadn't seen me around since the evening of the strapping. Why hadn't I been in to visit him? My father had never asked after me so Gaius took over as a responsible adult. He sat on the bed..."

Arthur smiled through his tears, sobbing, "Well Merlin, you know Gaius, it's hard to lie to him so I started to cry and he held me. I poured out my thirteen year old heart to him. He kept telling me that it wasn't my fault but, Merlin, I'd let him...hadn't I?

Merlin opened his arms and whispered, "Sshh Sshh!" and held his friend until he stopped shuddering.

"That was why I waited for you, Merlin, to make sure that you had made up your own mind. I would never have forced you. That's not love and I wanted to love you and for you to love me in return."

"Gaius asked me if he could look at me, so I let him." He turned towards Merlin not looking at him. "I didn't want anyone to touch me but I allowed Gaius to... he was very gentle and kept tutting and he said, 'Damn!' He told me that I would be alright and there was no need to worry, as he'd look after me. He tucked me into bed saying that he would not allow that bastard Cyril near me again and that he'd stay with me till morning."

"It was the first time, I'd slept in three days. I don't know what time it was but suddenly my chamber door opened and Sir Cyril came in. He was cross, as I hadn't bolted the door and he threatened me. He started saying dirty things to me and then suddenly realised that I wasn't alone. Gaius stood up from the table and I closed my eyes and hid, blocking my ears as I didn't want to hear the lies which Sir Cyril was telling Gaius, blaming me for everything that had transpired."

Arthur took a break in his story. He didn't make eye contact just played with Merlin's hands, "Sir Cyril was encouraged by Gaius and Sir Rupert to move on. I don't think anyone else knew what had happened to me. The people who loved me knew and now, you do too." Merlin took Arthur's hand kissing it.

"Gaius had mentioned that I hadn't been well, but my father's attitude was that I should be able to take my punishment like a man and not hold grudges. I was forced by the King, to stand beside him as he praised that wicked Knight for his bravery, and thanked him for the years that he had worked for the good of Camelot. All I could feel were his hands on me and the King reprimanded me, ordering me to stand still and not to act ...like the child I was."

Arthur finally turned seeking Merlin's eyes. Merlin wanted to say so much but all he could whisper was, "Now you have me..."

Getting up Arthur walked across the cave and put his hands on the wall. He made his hands into fists and Merlin for a second thought he was going to smash them into the wall but he didn't. He stood there for ages and finally leaned forward and put his head on them

Merlin, got up and walked across to him, he put out his hand but Arthur realising that he was there, threatening him with, "Don't you _dare_ touch me!" and pulled away from any physical contact, "Get away from me, Merlin!"


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 :** **FOR LOVING AND FOR SAYING SO**

Feeling the impact of the slap across the face, as if it had been physical, Merlin reacted in the only way he knew, he backed away. His heart was torn between offering support and allowing the hurt and misery that was Arthur's, to play out. He chose the latter, moving to the fire in a daze, he put on two logs. He wouldn't sleep any more tonight. He couldn't understand the intensity of Arthur's feelings as he had never been sexually abused but, he felt at a loss as to explain why Arthur no longer wanted him. Was his dream of being with Arthur for years to come, over? He couldn't explain it but he felt lost.

He knew he would never fight Arthur so flight seemed the only alternative. He walked slowly over to pick up his bedroll; he passed by the horses; left the cave and kept walking; leaving the love of his life, standing motionless against the rock face.

Merlin felt physically sick. He guiltily relied on his magic to calm his nerves and help him understand exactly what had happened back there. It didn't help. He was scared to return to the cave; never before, in all the years that he had known him, had Arthur been so cold, so direct and frightening; never before had sympathy Merlin offered, been rebuffed.

Tired of wandering, he found a depression in the lee of a huge rock, he put down his bedroll. Wrapping himself in his blanket; he lay down; curled himself up and began to sob.

Arthur finally returned to his bedroll. He was physically and mentally exhausted. He knew he could go forward as he had told his secret and Merlin had understood and said that he loved him.

He turned to Merlin, he knew that he had been harsh with him and wanted to explain. Where his best friend should have been, there was an empty space, no bedroll, no blanket. Why had he run out on him? Did he no longer want to love him now that he knew his dirty secret?

Arthur's world came crushing down...he hated this cave. It had been so full of promise, he remembered their first night; the column of sunlight the following morning and Merlin standing in tonight's full moon.

He now regretted pouring out his heart to him. It had been too much for him to accept and he was gone. Arthur cried out to the empty cave, "What have I done?" The horses turned their heads in his direction but eventually settled.

Two lost souls, desperately needing to talk and unable to do so, finally fell into troubled sleep.

Merlin woke as the wind picked up, rustling the few remaining leaves. He heard the wood pigeons and a hawk. He opened his eyes and stretched. He felt safe, warm and cozy wedged next to the rock. He remembered last night and his heart hurt once again. He had to face today, the breakup of what had obviously been just a friendship not love, as well as the long solitary ride back to Camelot.

His snuggled back into the warmth, but was suddenly conscious of something that didn't belong to his body, something warm and comforting. His fingers explored it, a hand on his chest over his heart. He turned and looked into Arthur's face... they were sharing his bedroll.

Arthur was looking straight at him, not the cold Arthur of last night just Arthur, "You were not easy to find, I had to wait till dawn. It was only the blanket that gave you away. I told you a blue blanket was no good in a camouflage situation. Thank goodness, you never listen to me!"

Merlin abruptly pulled away and stood up. Arthur was only being nice to him because he was sorry, that he'd been so rude to him. He wasn't going to take any of this rot. He didn't want him and pretending he did, would only open the wounds which had just stopped bleeding!

Arthur patted the bedroll, "Merlin you'll freeze, you haven't any clothes on. Come back next to me."

Merlin's head said, 'Don't!'

Merlin's heart said, 'Forgive!'

Merlin's soul said, 'Arthur!'

He turned looking down at Arthur, the same Arthur whom he loved, the Arthur from before the telling of the dreadful secret, the Arthur who was crushed by those memories and who had at one point scared him. His Arthur who had resurfaced; his Arthur who had searched for him and found him; his Arthur, his true love, who was inviting him to return to a shared warmth.

He shivered, it was so cold. He said, "Well, Pendragon, couldn't you have afforded your own bedroll and blanket? He dropped to his knees and returned to Arthur's warm body, in the bedroll with his favourite blue blanket.

Merlin whispered something to him and Arthur replied, "Are you kidding? It's too cold! I'll keep them on if you don't mind!"

Later when the sun had warmed up, Arthur carrying the bedroll and Merlin wrapped in the blue blanket, made their way back to the Cave. Arthur had decided that they needed another night in Cave Two to help ease the sadness of his secret. But first, they were going to check the area for game.

"I'm not hunting rabbits, have you got that straight?"

Arthur promised, "We'll try for a pheasant or grouse, maybe some trout. I saw mushrooms this morning and some apples and berries, you can 'do a Gaius' and find leaves from plants that are good for us."

Merlin now dressed, saddled the horses and they rode off on an epicurean treasure hunt.

Their relationship was still slightly strained but Merlin hoped that another night there would dispel once and for all that hesitancy.

They rode, much of the time in friendly silence. The horses even benefited as they let them graze while they had lunch provided by a farmer's wife. She was thrilled to serve a Prince. She sold them some cider and a half loaf of bread and with the mushrooms, a pheasant and apples, Merlin decided it would be a feast fit for a king.

It was a perfect day and riding back to the cave in the late afternoon, everything seemed wonderful.

Merlin saw to the horses and started a fire. Arthur was fascinated watching Merlin pluck and clean the pheasant. It was then roasted over the fire, a job which Merlin insisted that Arthur was capable of supervising. Supper was served and Arthur noted that it was the best roast pheasant that he had ever tasted.

"You roast one pheasant, Arthur, and you suddenly become a food critic?"

"Well, it takes one to know one," he replied.

The sun was going down and it was becoming cooler so Merlin set up the bedrolls in the area where they had stayed the first night. As there was lots of firewood handy, he built a second fire nearby. They had finished the cider and talked keeping well away from last night's fiasco. Merlin knew that one day, Arthur would want to revisit it but not tonight!

Merlin usually so demanding and outgoing was quite reticent when they settled onto their bedrolls. Arthur seemed nervous and withdrawn and it broke Merlin's heart. He loved Arthur he knew he did; he felt that Arthur loved him so why now was it so difficult, when they had had four wonderful days.

Merlin lay still and closed his eyes, he remembered Gaius saying if you want it, do what you think is needed. He shyly put his hand on Arthur's chest, making little circles with his fingers. He was quite bold and when he felt Arthur relax he said those special words, "I Merlin, love you, Arthur Pendragon! But I'm a little frightened tonight..."

Arthur rolling towards him, held Merlin in his arms and said, "I Arthur, love you, Merlin and I'm not the least bit frightened." Then lovingly, he bushed back Merlin's hair and ran his fingers across his forehead and said with a wicked smile, "Merlin, it's alright I know you're clumsy but...I won't break..."

And with that, Arthur stopped any further conversation by kissing him...


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10 :**

**IN SHORT, THERE'S REALLY NOT A MORE CONVENIENT SPOT FOR HAPPY-EVER-AFTERING THAN HERE, IN ... CAMELOT (Lerner/Loewe)**

Drowsy and happy, Arthur smiled at Merlin. "Have I told you, how much I love you? "

"Many times but I still don't know what I'm worth? For that smart remark, Merlin earned a cuff across the back of his head which imprisoned him until Arthur had his say.

"Merlin, if we never spend any more time together than these few days, you will always be the love of my life. No one would ever be able, to come closer to my heart than you are and always will be. I feel as if I breathe only because you let me and that I see only what you want me to..."

Merlin laughed, "Don't get soppy Arthur, next thing you'll be wanting to say, 'For the love of Camelot' each time we... you know... Think, dream and then act... Well actually, Arthur, I meant that figuratively but go ahead this will be good too..."

A bat flies around the cave but no one sees it.

Later Arthur said, "Did I put that smile on your face, Merlin?"

Merlin lay contentedly beside him, tucked into his side. He checked over his shoulder carefully, before saying, "Well, it wasn't Gawaine, was it?"

"On the strength of that remark, as my old Nanny used to say..."

"Arthur, you had a nanny? We had a nanny in the village but she lived in Jack Pitt's goat shed and one year she had twin..."

"Enough, Merlin, let me continue, as my old Nanny used to say, when she was teaching me to put away my clothes..."

In mock surprise Merlin said, "You know how to put away your own clothes?" Continuing with theatrical sorrow, he sobbed, "Oh, Arthur! How come you never told me?"

"Shut up, Merlin! Now, where was I? Oh, yes! As my old Nanny used to say, 'Very well Arthur! Let me see if you can do that again!' So..."

The memories of Arthur's Nanny were soon forgotten, as Merlin happily let Arthur show him that a lesson properly learned stays with one for life!

The sun finally makes its scheduled pillared appearance.

"Do you think that we will ever enjoy this cave again, Arthur?"

"Well, if you can figure out a full moon for next Spring, I see no reason, why we couldn't conveniently get lost while hunting... Eh, Merlin?"

"Oh, great! Does that mean we have to bring the full contingent of Knights?"

"No, but I was thinking maybe just you, me and Gawaine. Oh, that's right, he would be like Tosh and want to sleep in the middle. But it'd be alright, as I wouldn't want him lying on top of me, so he could cuddle you to his heart's content!"

Merlin decided to show Arthur what he would miss if he allowed Gawaine to sleep in the middle. A grinning Arthur, eventually said, "And where exactly did you learn that?"

Merlin looked him in the eye and said, "_Chapter: III, Page: XVI, Subsection: IX,"_

"Very clever, Merlin. Do you think that if I asked Geoffrey nicely, he'd tell me where to find that marvelous book?"

"No, but if you ask _me _nicely, _I_ might..."

Some time later, Merlin got up, rolled his bedroll and lucky blue blanket and planned to do the same for Arthur. Surprisingly, Arthur was already doing his, "Sire, let me have the honour of doing that for you!"

Arthur laughed, "We're here as equals and you'll have plenty of time to impress me with your skills of servitude and your manservant mentality when we return home. I think I'm going to learn to cook!"

Laughing, Merlin had a mental picture of Arthur regaled as a Crown Prince taking lessons from Gib and his army of cooks in the castle kitchen. It would be difficult to explain to the King this sudden interest in all things culinary.

Instead, he suggested, "Arthur, baby steps first! Whenever, we're camping. you can watch to see how the meal is prepared. You could also learn how to clean the bowls and utensils." Arthur threw his blanket at him. "Anyway, why not study the heavens so that you too, would know when full moons are expected and... the best spot to stand when the moonlight falls though the hole."

"Merlin that has merit. Set it up for me and I will consider it," he paused dramatically. Merlin waiting for the retort that he knew was coming. "On second thought, Merlin, go to hell!"

The horses saddled, Merlin collected wood, piling it in the corner, replacing what some kind traveller had left before them. He walked across and looked up through the hole in the roof at the blue sky, walked back to the mouth of the cave, looked around one last time and whispered, "Thank you!"

Arthur already mounted was waiting, "Come on, Merlin. We don't want to miss supper!"

They finally stopped to allow the horses to have a break before the final push into Camelot. They led them into the lake and then sat on the beach watching them. To begin with, they drank seriously but once they'd had their fill, they started to play, swinging their heads up and down and blowing into the water and pawing at it. Merlin knew that before they started to get carried away and decided to roll, he should get them or they'd have soaking wet saddles and bedrolls. He walked into the water, grabbed their bridles and led them onto the beach, hooking their reins onto a branch.

Arthur stood up, Merlin stopped in front of him and took Arthur's hands placing them together. He held them in place with his own. He looked into his eyes and said, "I, Merlin pledge thee, Arthur, my allegiance. I give thee my heart, my body and my soul." He then kissed Arthur's fingertips but in typical post-Cave Two Merlin, he ended up sucking them.

Arthur laughing, pulled his hands away and put them on either side of Merlin's face and replied seriously, "I Arthur, accept thy allegiance and in return give thee, my heart, my soul and my body."

He saw that look in Merlin's eyes and immediately added, "But not right now!"

Once back on their horses, Arthur asked, "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not in the last half hour, and I think I'm beginning to miss you already..."

As Merlin's horse began to crowd Arthur's, he laughed saying, "Move over, Merlin! We're almost there but if you behave yourself, I have every intention of continuing the Allegiance Ceremony tonight..."

Coming out of the forest with Camelot looming above them, they put their horses into a gallop and raced flat out ... across the fields ... for home.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 : LIVE AND LET LIVE**

As was right and honourable for the Prince, he presented himself in the main courtyard of Camelot. Merlin had dropped back, so he was riding slightly behind Arthur to his right. The villages in the lower town, had smiled watching their Prince and his faithful manservant return to the castle and if any of them noticed the slight blush on the Prince's face, they attributed it to the alternating sun and shadow.

Upon arriving at the bottom of the steps, both dismounted at the same time. Arthur made for the stairs with Merlin moving up between the horses to take Arthur's horse's reins and lead them both to the stable. He wouldn't see Arthur again until the horses were settled and he'd visited Gaius.

Finally finished with stable chores, horses groomed and fed, Merlin made his way to Gaius's. In his usual Merlinesque manner, he hurtled through the door. Gaius looked up pleased to see that the traveller, had safely returned.

Merlin blushed when Gaius's eyes met his. Gaius laughed and said, "Well, obviously you had a lovely visit with Hunith and Tosh, did anything else exciting happen?"

Suddenly Merlin felt awkward, something that was not uncommon in his life, but usually not within these chambers. He grinned, "We both had a lovely couple of days..."

"Weather wasn't too cold in the caves then?

"No, Gaius," Merlin was no good keeping happy secrets. He couldn't help it, so he just gave Gaius a broad grin, continuing, "Not only were the caves warm but memorable..."

Merlin walked to the table, Gaius got up and hugged him, "Now, promise me that the two of you will be vigilant. Uther has no love for you and he would willingly make an example of you even at his son's expense. I'm glad that you and Arthur got things straightened out. Does Hunith know?"

Merlin told him that Hunith had guessed and was happy as she had a soft spot for Arthur. She had also mentioned that she had been wondering. how long it was going to take for the two of them to realise. what had been staring her in the face for quite some time. He mentioned that she told him to be very careful, saying that she trusted Arthur and a few of his Knights completely but that she couldn't vouch for all the residents and staff in the castle.

"...and how did Tosh take it:"

"Luckily, he was oblivious, he feels that Arthur is his anyway, like you Gaius, just an extension of his new family. Arthur was great with him. He told Arthur that I was marrying Gwen but that he thought I would probably, still like him a little bit!"

"... and will you still like him a little bit?" Gaius asked laughing. He was happy that Merlin was back in Camelot but deep down he wondered if the two of them would not have been safer in the caves which dotted the kingdom.

"Hadn't you better go as Arthur must be getting ready to see his father? You can bring me up to date on anything else you want to tell me later on. Glad to have you home, Merlin!"

"Sort of, glad to be back..." he gave Gaius, the note from Hunith, a knowing look and left him laughing.

As the door slammed, Gaius thought, 'Be careful, young warlock! Life can sometimes be very cruel in this kingdom...'

Merlin made his way to Arthur's chambers, Arthur was standing daydreaming in front of his opened cupboard.

Merlin ran across the room, jumping in the air, doing a backward roll and landed spread eagle in the middle of Arthur's big comfortable bed.

Arthur turned and said, "Well, somebody's had practice doing that!"

"Guilty! When I knew that you were going to be away for an extended length of time, I used to finish my stable chores, come here get your chambers tidied up and..."

"Go on," said a voice closer to him that he had realised.

"...and take a nap. Well, really lie here flat out and daydream."

"Merlin, you're incorrigible! At least tell me that you were dreaming about me?"

"Well, if I have to tell the truth on scout's honour, then the answer is no. I was usually dreaming about Gawaine?"

Arthur threw himself on the bed, but Merlin had already made a hasty retreat off the other side. He stood there grinning. "Now, now Arthur, haven't you a duty to see the King before initiating any Allegiance Ceremonies?"

Merlin got water so Arthur could freshen up while he laid out clean clothes for him. He said, "If you go and see your father now, that will give me time to tidy myself up and be in the dining hall to serve at supper."

"Did you see Gaius, yet?"

"Yes, and I hope you are better prepared when you face the King, as he guessed immediately."

"I've given him no reason to guess at anything," Arthur replied.

"That's alright, by the time the meal is over, he'll know as I intend to use some of my come-hither glances which will have you squirming in your seat. Now, be a good boy, Arthur! As your Nanny What's Her Name would have said, Go and see your father." And then as a parting shot, he couldn't resist adding, "As you call my Mam, Hunith, should I start calling the king, Uther instead of Sire?"

Merlin ducked as Arthur aimed a wet towel at him and left the room.

Supper dragged on and on. Arthur reported on his visit to the village of Ramsdown. Uther congratulated him for taking the initiative to do some work even though he was taking a few days off. They discussed border patrols and intrusions. Merlin was bored out of his skull and kept thinking of funny things but trying at the same time to pay attention to serving and not getting too close to Arthur or making any eye contact with him. It wouldn't have been fair, as he could tell that Arthur was pretty wound up as it was.

A bottle of mead and four goblets were placed in front of the King. The servants were dismissed, to have their own meals whilst, Uther, Arthur, Gaius and Sir Rupert remained there talking.

By the time Merlin reached Arthur's chambers he had not yet returned. He stoked the fire and placed Arthur's blankets and night shirt in front of it so that they would be warm. It was stormy outside. so he pulled the heavy curtains over all the windows to keep out drafts.

He waited and waited. He had always stayed until Arthur had turned in and then he had gone back to his room at Gaius's. He always felt better if he saw him safe in bed before leaving. On occasion, if Arthur had been hurt or was sick, he had slept in his antechamber, to be on hand if he needed him. Now however, he would sleep in his bed.

Merlin was bored. He sat before the fire and then decided to take off his boots and toast his feet. Suddenly, he had an awful thought that Uther had found out and had Arthur right now in a cell and that soldiers were coming to get him.

There was a scratching at the door and he hopped across the cold flagstones and opened it to Sir Rupert and a slightly tipsy Arthur. Seems the King had retired early, so Gaius, Rupert and Arthur had finished the mead.

Sir Rupert with Merlin's help dumped him on the bed, asking him if he could manage and Merlin told him that he could. He prayed that Arthur, if he had been in a talkative mood had waited, until it was only Gaius and Rupert to entertain, before he had talked of his exploits over the last couple of days.

Sir Rupert left but not before saying, "Gaius says you should stay in the antechamber tonight, to keep an eye on the Prince and to come by early in the morning to get something for him to take if he has a headache."

'I'll give him a headache,' thought Merlin but said, "Thank you and Good Night, Sir Rupert!"

With limited help from Arthur, he got him undressed and into bed. He was in one of those everything is funny moods. He thought that Merlin's bare feet were hilarious and then as Merlin wrapped his fur-lined blanket around him, he fell into a dead sleep.

Merlin went over and dropped the bar down on the chamber's main door and locked and removed the keys from the two other exits. It was the closest, he could make to a cave...

"Good night, Sweet Prince," he said kissing Arthur before slipping under the covers with him.

'So much for the Allegiance Ceremony...' he thought and in no time was fast asleep.

**FINIS**

**Life in Camelot for Merlin and Arthur, continues in BE ON YOUR GUARD, LOVE  
>the sequel to RAINING CATS AND LOVERS<strong>

****Camelot: A kingdom where loving can be an indictable offense punishable by death!  
><strong>**


End file.
